The Argument
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Diane losses control in an Interview. Nikki's got something to say about it.


**Hi everyone. This is just a one shot, as I am starting to write another Dikki multi**** chapter, but it will be a little while before it is out, and I wanted to write a short one, and also for some other people out there, namely Meggi-Roo and Lil.Miss.Trouble. So without further ado.**

"Interview terminated 5:34, P.C Noble outside now," an obviously angry Sgt Wright said, in a voice that sounded dangerous.

Once outside Sgt Wright found an empty room and Diane followed her in and shut the door.

"What were you doing yelling at him? If I hadn't stopped you, I don't want to imagine what would have happened!" yelled Nikki.

"You know as well as I do, Sarge, that he is guilty of attacking that kid, no matter what he said, the kid was ten, and now his life is ruined."

"That's no excuse, you should not have lost control," Nikki said.

"Diane, we have been in this situation before. You can't let it get to you, and you usually don't. Why did you lose it today? I need to know," Nikki continued.

"I was having a bad day," snapped Diane, now on the defensive.

"That's not an excuse."

"What, good enough for you but not for me? When you're in a bad mood it's okay, but not me, or is it because you don't like me?" Diane said, turning the argument personal.

"Diane I don't go around yelling at suspects. And you know that on a professional level you are just the same as any other officer to me."

"Di," Nikki started again.

"Don't call me Di."

"P.C Noble, you are going to go in there and apologize to Mr Appleby now, then you can apologize to me for your despicable behavior and suggesting that I treat you differently."

At this Diane turned towards the door, but Nikki wasn't finished with Diane yet and put her hand out towards Di's arm and pulled her back. In her anger she must have pulled Diane harder then she thought, the next thing they knew, their bodies were meeting, and they were kissing, all their anger turning into passion.

Nikki's hand went up to Diane's head, whilst Diane's arms went around Nikki's waist and somehow they got pushed to the wall. Soon the kiss became more passionate and their hands started to wander, Diane's top came undone, whilst Nikki's also became looser, then they had to breath.

That was all it took, one breath, to bring them back to reality, to make them realize where they were, and who they were. Diane had been pushed up against the wall with Nikki's arms holding her on either side of the body. As Nikki realized their situation, Nikki dropped her arms. Diane just tucked her shirt in and ran out the door.

As Nikki left the room a minute later, after straitening herself up, she went to the interview room to hear Diane apologizing to the suspect. Diane then turned around and looked Nikki straight in the eyes and walked past her.

"Take him back to custody," she instructed the other officer there.

Later that night, just after the shift had finished Nikki was finishing the last report of the day, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Out of uniform Diane walked in, and Nikki's stomach did a back flip and suddenly had butterflies in it. Before Nikki could speak, Diane shut the door and spoke up.

"I'm sorry about what I said today Sarge, it was out of order, of course, you would treat everyone equally and professionally."

"Apology accepted Diane."

At this Diane looked like she was going to go, but then spoke up.

"Are you free for a drink Nikki?" Diane asked nervously.

Nikki nodded. Doug had taken the kids away for the weekend, so she didn't need to be home at a certain time.

In a quiet part of the pub they both sat silently drinking their beers.

"About today," Nikki said then stopped, she didn't know what to say.

"Nikki you have a family, if you don't want to make anything of it, you don't have to," Diane just replied.

Nikki remembered the passion of the kiss, not just hers but also Diane's. Now she remembered it in detail, there had been a bit of delay on Diane's part a mere second, but then she had kissed Nikki back with just as much passion.

"What would you say if I said no more."

"I've already told you, you're married, you were never mine in the first place, so I couldn't really say anything."

Damn Diane, always having such a hard front.

After a few minutes Nikki didn't know quite how the words formed or even came out of her mouth, but she was saying them.

"Well we started something today, and we can't deny that there wasn't something there, and I like to finish what I start.

Later that night as they were lying in Diane's bed, with Diane gently breathing onto Nikki's neck, Nikki smiled. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into or what was going to happen, but what she did know, was that in the last few hours she had found more contentment and happiness than she could remember having in a long time.

**Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, as they make my day****, not to mention that you feel good as well. A for Antechinus.**


End file.
